ZGMF-X56S/ι Destiny Impulse Gundam R
The ZGMF-X56S/ι Destiny Impulse Gundam R ("R" being short for "Regenes") is a variant of the ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam appearing in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astray R. Technology & Combat Characteristics A continuation of the previously cancelled ZGMF-X56S/θ Destiny Impulse Gundam, the Destiny Impulse R is developed with support from private companies. Besides inheriting the concept of the Destiny Impulse Gundam, this mobile suit is also designed for pilots that are close to ace level to avoid competition with the ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam meant for ace pilots. The most unique aspect of the suit is the 'Buddy System', which allows it to be as powerful as the Destiny Gundam when it is partnered with its support variant, the DI Adaga. The Destiny R Silhouette used by Destiny Impulse R is a newly developed Silhouette pack based on the Destiny Silhouette and Silhouette Flyer and is capable of independent operation. This Silhouette pack is armed with two detachable beam cannons that can generate beam sabers from their tips, and also has the ability to dock with Striker Pack adaptor and can take control of the suit it docks with. The base Impulse Gundam has also been modified, its Core Splendor has been removed and the cockpit seems to have been relocated to the Destiny R Silhouette. Armaments ;*MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS :The Destiny Impulse Gundam R mounts two MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS guns in the chest to intercept incoming missiles, enemy units, etc. ;*M71-AAK "Folding Razor" Anti-armor Knife :Destiny Impulse Gundam R is equipped with two M71-AAK "Folding Razor" anti-armor knifes stored in the suit's side skirt armor when not in use. While not really effective against weapons like beam sabers, it is nonetheless capable of cutting into the armor of another mobile suit. ;*"Wolfsbane" Long Range Beam Cannon :A pair of beam cannons mounted on the new Destiny R Silhouette, they are developed from ZGMF-X56S/γ Blast Impulse Gundam's "Kerberos" beam cannons. Thanks to new technology, the "Wolfsbane" long range beam cannons retain the same firepower as its predecessor while being lighter and more compact. The cannons can be positioned over or under the shoulders when in use, but they are more often detached and used as handheld weapons instead. :;*Beam Saber ::The long range beam cannons can also be used as close combat weapons as beam sabers can be generated from their tips. ;*MA-BAR72 High-energy Beam Rifle :The Destiny Impulse Gundam R can also use a single MA-BAR72 high-energy beam as its optional handheld ranged weapon. When not in use, this rifle is stored on the rear waist armor. ;*MMI-RG59V Mobile Shield :The Destiny Impulse Gundam R can use a physical anti-beam coated MMI-RG59V mobile shield for defense, it can be mounted on the left forearm or handheld. This shield has an unique feature, it is normally in its collapse form and can expand when required. Special Equipment and Features ;*Buddy System :A system incorporated into the suit's OS, it is designed to allow a minimum of two pilots with high capabilities/skills (but not at ace level) to work together to bring out the maximum potential of their MS. ;*Variable Phase Shift Armor :Variable Phase Shift allows the MS to automatically alter the strength and by extension the power consumption of the PS Armor, depending on what combat configuration that MS is in. As a result, the MS's colors changes. VPS is capable of changing its strength in the field, although this must be programmed beforehand. ;*Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer System :A wireless energy transfer system first utilized by the Second Stage Series of mobile suits and their mothership, the LHM-BB01 Minerva. With this system, a mobile suit that is low on power can just line up with its mothership to receive a recharge while in the field and does not have to return to the ship's hangar. The system is very efficient, fully recharging a mobile suit in a few seconds. Still on a battlefield even a few seconds could mean death, so it is advisable for a machine to use this system only when they have covering fire. Variants ;*DI Adaga ;*ZGMF-X56S/ι Impulse Gundam Blanche :Appearing in the manga, Mobile Suit Gundam SEED ASTRAY Princess of the Sky, it is a predominantly white-colored Destiny Impulse Gundam R. Piloted by Elsa Weiss, it is almost unchanged from the original Destiny Impulse Gundam R except for some fine adjustments. Its reaction speed is however enhanced by almost 20% due to being tuned specifically for Elsa's use. The word 'Destiny' is removed from the mobile suit's name as Elsa finds it too vague for a weapon. Its color scheme is meant to contrast the MBF-P0X Gundam Astray Noir, which is piloted by Elsa's partner, Dante Gordigiani. History Shortly after the cancellation of the Destiny Impulse Project, help provided by unknown ZAFT related private companies led to the redevelopment of the Destiny Impulse Gundam into the Destiny Impulse Gundam R. A variant of the suit, the DI Adaga, was also created and deployed alongside it. Destiny Impulse Gundam R was spotted by Lowe Guele while he was working in space, the suit then closes in and attacked the MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame. When Lowe opens the Red Frame's cockpit to try for a dialogue, the pilot of the Destiny Impulse R fakes acceptance and attacked Red Frame when in close range. To avoid the attack, 8 maneuvered Red Frame away, but this caused Lowe to be thrown outside. The battle between the 8 controlled Red Frame and Destiny Impulse R was later interrupted when GAT-X131B Blau Calamity Gundam and GAT-X370G Gelb Raider Gundam intervened. The two suits then managed to defeat the Destiny Impulse R and forced it to self detonate to keep the suit's existence a secret. However, the Destiny R Silhouette is unharmed as it has ejected beforehand and safely escapes. Later, the Destiny Impulse R and DI Adaga were ambushed by Blau Calamity, Gelb Raider and GAT-X252R Rot Forbidden Gundam while on one of their test runs. They managed to fight the attackers to a standstill initially, but the DI Adaga was soon forced to self-destruct. The DI Adaga's Destiny R Silhouette was unharmed and took control of a nearby AI-controlled GAT-X105 Strike Gundam that was deployed by Valerio Valeri to collect data on the battle. The Destiny R Silhouette and Destiny Impulse R retreated after Valerio Valeri activated the Strike's self destruction system. To collect as much combat data to improve the AI system as much as possible, the developer of the Destiny Impulse R and DI Adaga converted all the available Destiny Impulse R (except one) into AI-controlled DI Adaga. He then deployed all the suits to attack the facility in which Valerio Valeri was in. Lowe was also in the facility at that time and he launched in the MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Dragon together with the other suits that Valerio Valeri created to protect the place. During the battle, Lowe deduced that the Destiny Impulse R was the controller of the DI Adagas and Valerio Valeri came up with a plan to destroy it. They let the Blau Calamity, Gelb Raider and Rot Forbidden Gundam deal with the DI Adagas while they try to get close to the Destiny Impulse R. Lowe and Valerio Valeri later took advantage of the gap in the DI Adagas' attack and closed in on the Destiny Impulse R. The battle then ended when Lowe's Red Dragon and Valerio Valeri's Turn Red slashed Destiny Impulse R with their swords simulatenously, destroying the suit. Picture Gallery Zgmf-x56sι-drs.jpg Zgmf-x56sι xs.jpg Destiny Impulse R 01.jpg|Specifications & Profile Destiny Impulse R 02.jpg|Profile for Destiny R Silhouette (top) and DI Adaga (Bottom) Destiny Impulse Gundam R - Data.jpg|Profile Regenes.jpg SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays Destiny Impulse Gundam R.png|''SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays'' Gunpla MG Destiny Impulse Gundam R.jpg|MG 1/100 ZGMF-X56S/ι Destiny Impulse Gundam R (P-Bandai exclusive; 2014): box art MG Impulse Gundam Blanche.jpg| MG 1/100 Impulse Gundam Blanche (P-Bandai exclusive; 2016): box art Notes & Trivia *Iota (ι) is the ninth letter of the Greek alphabet. In the system of Greek numerals it has a value of 10. External Links *ZGMF-X56S/ι Destiny Impulse Gundam R on MAHQ